


How Will I Find You?

by catnipxhawthorne



Series: Unexpected Soulmate [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader Insert, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, steve rogers deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: After you have met Steve, you are immediately separated again. Will he call you? Can you find him before that without even knowing his full name?This is part 2 of the Unexpected Soulmate series. Not meant to be read as a standalone





	How Will I Find You?

You were still staring at the man in front of you, completely shell-shocked. How could it be that your timer has been frozen all this time and now it had just counted down without you noticing?  
“Are you okay? Do you need to sit down somewhere?”  
“Captain Rogers, you are going to have to come with us. We have to give you a full medical and a full debrief for your last mission. You can’t just go.”  
“To be quite frank with you, I don’t know who you are or what you have to do with this whole mess, but I really don’t care at this moment. What I do care about is that doll over here who looks like she might faint any second now.”  
At that you finally snapped out of it. “I’m fine. Go with the bald dude, he seems important, or at least seems to think that he is. I’m gonna give you my phone number so you can reach me when you’re done. Can I have your phone… Ah shit, you don’t have one on you, do you? Your arm’s just gonna have to do.”  
A pen from your bag saw to it that your name and number were scrawled across his arm.  
“Talk to you soon, Captain Rogers.” You turned around and walked to work where you heavily collapsed on a chair. Your mind was reeling from the events of the last twenty minutes. You stared at your left wrist disbelievingly, your fingers softly caressing the series of zeroes covering it.  
“Hey Y/N, you’re here early. How come?” you heard your close friend and colleague Johnathan ask,  
“Uhm… Johnny I just met my soulmate.”  
“WHAT?! That is so awesome! Now we can double date. But wait - how is that possible? I thought your timer was frozen?!” Jonathan had met his soulmate when he was playing in a sandbox - literally. He was five when a little boy hit him over the head with a plastic shovel for ‘stealing his sand’. Needless to say he did not grow up exactly with his soulmate. But over time Nathaniel had weaseled his way into Jonathan’s heart and they had been inseparable ever since.  
You had met Jonathan after you had started working at the bookstore and the two of you hit it off pretty much right away. After a while you had confided in him about your little timer problem and he had reacted in the best way possible. “Huh. You sure your parents didn’t have someone tattoo this on you?” He had said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
“I don’t know how it’s possible. All I know is that I got run over by this huge guy and my timer went off like crazy. I mean it’s not like I would have seen the timer go down, I always keep it covered, remember?”  
“Okay, so, what’s his name? What’s he look like? And for that matter, what are you doing here? Why didn’t you call in sick?”  
“He had more important things to do. A bald guy with an eye patch came and said something about him having been asleep for seventy years that I didn’t quite understand. His name is something Rogers. The bald dude only called him Captain Rogers and Cap so it’s not like I had much of a chance to figure his name out. I gave him my name and number though.”  
“Oh honey, I’m gonna google him while you go work. I’m off for today and Nate isn’t off work ‘till five. Now, pull yourself together, take a deep breath and put a smile on that beautiful face of yours. It’s busy today.”  
Jonathan had been right. The bookstore had been so busy that day that you didn’t have time to think about your new soulmate.  
When you had closed down the store for the day and went to get your things from the back you found a stack of paper next to them. On top was a small yellow sticky note covered in the chicken scratch Jonathan called handwriting.  
“That’s just the tip of the iceberg I found of your soulmate on the internet. At least I think it’s him. Would fit the asleep for seventy years thing.”

You held your breath and looked at the first page. On it was a picture of you soulmate next to a short biography. When you saw the date of birth your mouth gaped open like a fish’s.  
4th of July 1918. It was impossible. The guy you had met that morning was in his twenties, thirty at the most. But that picture looked just like him.  
“You’ve been asleep for seventy years.” Came to your mind.  
Could it actually be? You hadn’t given the words much thought, they seemed more like an exaggeration than a fact that was actually true.  
Your phone ringing shook you out of your reverie. An unknown number was displayed and you couldn’t calm your rapidly beating heart. Could it be him?  
“Hello?”

 

 

 

Meanwhile at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve looked at Fury, a shocked look on his face. They had waited to actually tell him anything until he had been debriefed and had his physical.  
“So you are saying it’s 2011 and I have actually been frozen for almost seventy years? How is that even possible? How am I still alive?”  
“We believe the serum Dr. Erskine gave you actually kept your body alive. Kind of like in cryostasis. It’s remarkable.”  
“How is it possible that I met my soulmate today? I went into the ice with three days on the timer. How is it possible that I met her almost seventy years later?”  
Fury sighed. “I’m afraid we don’t know that yet. But if you want we can look into it.”  
“Yes please. Can I call her now?”  
Fury pulled a phone out of his pocket and put it in front if him, unlocked, with the call screen already open.  
“How am I supposed to call her with that? That thing is smaller than my transmitter.”  
“I assure you, Captain, that this is a phone and it works. Just type inthe number and press the green button. It’ll connect you to the number pretty much straight away. “  
Steve nervously started typing the numbers into the phone, carefully checking and re-checking that he had the correct numbers. When he finally found the courage to press the green button he lifted the device to his ear, letting out a deep breath he didn’t know he had been holding.  
“Hello?”  
Your voice filled his ear and he couldn’t fight a smile.  
“Hey, doll. It’s me, uh, Steve.”  
“Hey, Steve. Good to have a first name to go with the title.” you teased lightly.  
Steve blushed bashfully. “Ah, guess I didn’t introduce myself properly earlier. Don’t know where my manners went, my ma definitely taught me better than that. I’m Captain Steven Grant Rogers, of the Howling Commandos.”  
“So you actually did sleep for seventy years?”  
“You know about that, huh?”  
“Well there are not a lot of Captain Rogers’ with your picture next to their name.”  
Steve laughed quietly at your deadpan voice.  
“How did you get my picture? Did you look me up in some sort of army index?”  
“Nah. There’s this thing called the internet where you can get information really fast. “I could show you sometime, if you’d like?”  
“I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> I hope you guys liked this part 2.  
> Let me know in the comments if you would like me to continue. Part 3 is written out, I'll post that as soon as I get it typed on my computer.  
> As always, Kudos and Comments make my day!  
> Love, Sarah


End file.
